Snowy days
by TheMagnaka
Summary: Merlin and his new life has begun. Little sequel to So it must be story.  And long prologue to the next story...
1. Sleepless

Merlin couldn't sleep. It was midnight. Eventually, he surrendered and got up. It was cold. He peered out the window. It was snowing. He left the room and walked through the quiet corridors. He longed to Camelot, but he couldn't leave yet. He walked past the sleeping guard and smiled. Some people had come in the past week. They had been got the northern end of the castle habitable.

Merlin headed out. Snow began to ease and between the clouds the moon shimmer the bright light. There was snow on roofs. He thought about his problems what keeps him awake. He had never thought that he have to think so politically. His position had changed. He wasn't a servant anymore. He was now the king.

He looked at the traces what he was left in the snow. He rubbed his chin, and realized that his beard was grown. Thoughtfully, he headed towards the stables. Horses dozed in the warmness and Merlin sat on straw bales. The guard dog what keep it's dwell in the stable, walked on his feet and watched him.

Merlin scratched it behind the ear. They sat there for a long time. Merlin half-sleep gave up to the stream. He wondered. Loneliness haunted him. Aithusa and Kilgharrah had retired to sleep.

He had sent a message to Arthur, but hadn't yet received any responses. He just had to wait. Stable boy found his king in the early morning hours sleeping in the hay off and smiled. Merlin hardly realized it yet how important he was to them and how they were worried because his sleepless nights. Stable boy did his job quietly and then went in to inform others where their king was. Merlin was sleeping the guard dog's head resting on his lap.

And his dream was full of snow.

* * *

><p><em>You can understand more if you read my story <em>_**So it must be**__._

_I don't think this is going to be more than little tag to the main story._


	2. The dream

It was haunted him four nights now.

The dream.

He was standing by the seashore, gazing over the horizon.

The sun was falling.

He could feel the seawinds in his face.

And then suddenly there was a ship.

He tried to see its name, but he couldn't.

It was sinking.

And the last light of the sun died at that moment with the ship.

He felt himself so lonely.

So empty.

Somehow he knew that he was came far with that ship.

That he was the last one.

The last who was alive.

He cried.

He cried when he woke up.

He walked up in the walls and stared the stars.

And he knew it was something to do with the Fisher King.

Loneliness.

Longing.

Everything and nothing.

Long before the King had come over here and dominated these countries, there had been something else.

Forgotten Realm.

The island.

But it was gone now.

Now there was only faint memory left.

A ghost in his dreams.

Merlin raised his face toward the sky and felt the snowflakes' coldness.

So long ago there had been the light at the end of the world.

Something was missing.

Something was forgotten.

He couldn't comprehend it.

He fumbled in the darkness.

Merlin sighed and gave up.

He knew that one day he could to receive a reply.

Now he just went back to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Alright, this chap is hint for the future proper sequel to So it must be<em>.

_Now I just wish you Happy Xmas Time and I'm back after New Year._


	3. Gwaine

Gwaine cursed the snow what the wind puffed in all directions, preventing visibility to the front. He cursed Arthur who had sent him on his way along with the messages, saying that it was vitally important, and that just Gwaine was the right man to do the job.

Like hell he was, Gwaine though when he struggled forward.

And all of the places, it was Perilous lands.

And it was winter.

And he just couldn't remember winter as hard that it was now.

Hard and cold.

Wind and snow.

Like the Snow Queen herself had visited over the Albion.

It was just too damn cold.

And then he saw something front of him.

Someone stood there.

"Sir Gwaine, I presume?"

Gwaine barely heard anything over the wind.

"And who you may be?" He yelled back.

"The King sent me to escort you in the castle. He was afraid that you may lost in this snowstorm."

Some good news, Gwaine's smile was dry.

Then he heard something.

Howling.

He froze.

Wolf? In this weather? No way.

"We have to hurry. _Milgwn_s are running."

"Greyhounds? You have to be kidding me." Gwaine was fast in move and he rode his escort's side.

"The moon is dark today. The wind blow through the time, and so we can use their path. Follow me Sir Gwaine." The man said and turned and Gwaine followed the tiny light what left his lantern.

Wind howled together with the foxes. Snowstorm intensified around them.

"How long we have to walk?"

"Not long, not long at all. You can almost see it now. The Castle of Water."

And, indeed. Gwaine could saw the lights ahead of him. And one of them shone the brightest.

"He has kindled the lights so that we do not get lost. Foxes' paths are dangerous to walk."

Gwaine didn't want to think about what the man meant. He was just pleased that he would soon be out of the cold. And he would have to prove himself that someone was indeed ruling over these lands after the Fisher King.

And so he rode into the castle yard which was only a little more sheltered.

"Gwaine? I should have guessed. Only you have be so unlucky timing to come here now." Somebody laughed across the wind. Gwaine dropped himself on the ground.

He knew that laugh. He saw how long lanky man leaped down the stairs.

"Merlin?"

"And I notice that Arthur hasn't told anything yet." Merlin came front of him and put his hand Gwaine's shoulder. "Welcome to the Castle of Water."

"Merlin. What on earth are you doing here? Arthur said only that you would come back some day but he didn't say anything about that you were here. Gods. It's good to see you." Gwaine hugged his friend.

"I missed you too. Maybe that's why Arthur send you. He knew that I miss someone familiar in here."

"So, I'm here. And I have to give the message to the new king. Can you show me the way?"

"Of course. Just follow me. Only part of the castle is ready. Winter slow us. Even when we use magic it's hard job to do."

"Magic. You mean that…" Gwaine glanced at his friend who looked sheepish.

"Yes. I have magic." Merlin smiled. "I explain later more. Here. The Great Hall. We really missed this place when we first came here. Look."

And Merlin opened the double doors.

Gwaine stopped and just watched.

Four large fireplaces with burning fire lightened the hall. The tapestries covered all the walls. Cantle rings lit ten columns and middle of them ran red carpet that led to the throne podium. On the first step a sitting man stopped to play the harp, and rose to his feet. In the hall, all fell silent. Merlin led Gwaine toward the throne.

The throne was simple big wooden chair with some beautiful engravings and behind it was the biggest gobelin. Its background was half red, half blue. In the red ground was described the golden tree, and in the blue ground was a silver dragon.

"Your Majesty." The harp man bowed.

"Cane." Merlin said and nodded. To Gwaine's surprise Merlin ascended the throne and sat down.

"Oh." Was the only thing which Gwaine got out of his mouth.

"Sir Gwaine. I think you had something to us?" Merlin asked formally. Gwaine hands groped to find a few letters.

"His Majesty, King Arthur sends his greetings. And Her Majesty the Queen Guinevere. And his Highness Prince Bran. And, um, Gaius. Now I can see why. You, Merlin?" Gwaine handed the letters to Cane, who handed them his king. Merlin smiled.

"I think that to making the formal, and informal, responses go to a couple of days, so I assume that you stay as long as our guest."

Gwaine grinned. "Gladly Your Majesty. With a pleasantly."

* * *

><p><strong>Happy New Year to all of you!<strong>


	4. Hunith and her little secret part 1

Hunith stood there where Merlin usually stood to clear his head, high in the northern wall.

It was cold winter.

Cold and hard.

Hunith had felt someone's presence. Someone really powerful. And when Bran was told what had happened on his journeyed to Camelot, Hunith foresaw difficulties. She took out the pendant and held it in her palm. In the seal was described a silver crescent moon. It had been her mother's family emblem. In the necklace was stringed also the ring and now Hunith took it off and placed it in her finger.

In the seal was figure of the sword.

It was her father's ring.

It was also her grandfather's ring.

She raised her hand.

"Can you hear me? I need your advice. I'm sure that you know what had happened to Merlin." Hunith whispered.

And then she just waited, but she didn't have to wait long.

The wind increased and the snowfall intensified around her.

"Your son has inherited a very powerful bloodline to his father side, but also in your side. So don't worry. He will be alright. He will be the greatest of all."

A man's voice was cold and Hunith turned her gaze toward the voice. In the middle of the snowfall came out a long figure. Comer reminded Hunith about his son. Same eyes, same high, same lanky build.

"So you knew about Balinor's family." Hunith said and bowed and the man walked beside of her.

"Of course I knew. If you'd asked, I would have told you."

Hunith was grateful that Merlin not have been inherited that cold tone what twinged every living soul.

"I always just though that Merlin's magic was on my mother's side. I never though that Balinor's dragonlord power was anything to do with Merlin's power."

"Partly, it is. Your mother' bloodline, and Balinor's, those together created something very interesting. And of course, also my blood flow through him. And it was bound to happen someday." The man shook his shoulders.

"Grandfather, did you knew that Merlin was…"

The man just stared his granddaughter and Hunith sighed.

"Of course you did."

"I'm surprised that you haven't gone there yet." The man noted.

"I travel tomorrow, that's why I wanted to speak with you first. I want to know, do I should tell him everything? And this winter. This winter isn't normal."

The man grinned. He was glad to know that some minor power was still remaining on his son's daughter.

"No, it isn't. Northern Queen was here, too much in south, too far away from her own lands. I don't know why. And my advice to you. It's time to tell him daughter. About my son Taran, and about your mother Euronwy. He has to know. Now that he know about his father's family, he has to know some things about yours. Anything else?"

Hunith hesitated, but she wanted to know.

"It was Freya, wasn't it, who asked Queen's help?"

"Yes. I have no power over Avalon, but because that woman is one of the guards now, I have met her. It was indeed Freya. And now your son is in debt to the Queen because of her. But, what is done is done."

The man was trying to sound like he really didn't care, but Hunith could hear the rage in his voice.

"Without Queen' help Merlin could be dead." Hunith reminded him.

"Most likely." The man admitted.

"So it's true. Freya still loves Merlin. And Merlin still loves her."

Hunith sounded sad and his grandfather looked her carefully.

"I say only this daughter. There are two women who Merlin loves, but those loves are very different kind. And both those women are in love with him. But, your son's destiny is not beside either of them. Now, I have to go. My time in this realm is limited like you know. Give the ring to him. And tell him about us."

The man turned and walked away but before he disappeared, Hunith heard him once more.

"And perhaps would be good to tell him about his godfather."

* * *

><p><em>I couldn't leave this story alone and continue until after NY, I just have to tell about Hunith's family now when it's in my freaky mind.<em>


	5. Hunith and her little secret part 2

Hunith stood beside his son when Merlin's finger followed the lineage on the paper.

"Avallach came here after the destruction of Atlantis. He married and got son, Llyr. One of his descendants, Rhiannon, married Caius Merlyn Britannicus who was my grandfather's grandfather, and also Uther'mother's grandfather."

"Yes. Now, go back and follow Llyr's youngest daughter's, her name was also Rhiannon, lineage, and you see where that ends." Hunith said and waited and watched how Merlin followed the other line.

"The last name is Gerant." Merlin finally noted.

"And you see the mark there."

"A silver crescent moon."

Hunith sighed and took her pendant. "This was my mother's. It's our family emblem. Now you can update that lineage. Gerant's youngest children's name was Eiludd and Eiludd's only son is Gaius. My mother Euronwy was Gerant's oldest child."

Merlin stared his mother, and looked then the pendant and then the lineage.

"Are you sure?" He just couldn't believe it.

"Maybe I sometimes think about that, is that true, but then I always remember what my grandfather say. That he know everything. And he know who my mother was."

"He, know?"

"Give me your hand son."

And Hunith placed the ring on his hand.

"That seal, that picture, that sword is called Eirias. You know the stories about that one. I have told you those stories over your childhood many times."

All the memories of the old stories rose in Merlin's mind.

"The Crystal Sword."

"And where that sword is now?" Hunith asked carefully when Merlin stared the ring.

"It is in Otherworld. And it is guarded by Arawn, king of Annwn."

"By my grandfather." Hunith whispered. "You got some of your looks from him."

They stood in silence long time.

"How?" Merlin asked.

"He ruled one year the realm of Dyfed. In that time he got one child, my father Taran."

"But he was swineherd!"

"Yes he was. And good one. But he was also good to read weather and runes." Hunith smiled to her father's memory.

"I think that I need Gwaine's company just now." Merlin sighed.

"Why?"

"Because he can make me really drunk. And I need that."

"Merlin!"

Merlin shook his head. "I'm sorry mother. I just need to think. Arawn? Are you sure?"

Hunith looked at him with sorry.

"Of course you are." Merlin groaned.

"Go Merlin. Find that knight, and _think_. But, maybe I should tell you first something else too."

"Mother…"

"It's about your godfather."

* * *

><p><em>More water in the wheel, hou hou hou. Like it?<em>


	6. Drink Merlin drink!

Merlin knew that he was drunk, because he was lying on the cold floor and stared at the ceiling. He knew it from because Gwaine sang. Gwaine sang only when he was drunk. And if Gwaine was drunk, it was likely that he was too.

"Merlin." Merlin turned his head and took the cup what Gwaine offered.

"What?"

"You didn't tell what we celebrate?"

Merlin grinned. _Celebrate _was perhaps the wrong word.

"We celebrate the happy news. Arthur and Gwen get married when the spring comes. By the way, why you called her already queen?"

"All call her. And I think that this is not the case why we drink. Although, a toast to them." Gwaine raised his cup and drank.

"Now, tell me, I'm your friend. You can tell me. And, you still own me."

"Own what?"

"That you didn't tell me about your magic. Now. Speak."

Merlin sighed.

"Do you know anything about Avalon?"

"That mystical island where no one ever dies. Everyone who has anything to do with Old Religion know something. But most of the people say that it's just a myth."

Merlin shook his head.

"No, it isn't. It's very real place, where the high magic rules everything. It is guarded by a nine Maiden of the Lake." Merlin pushed himself sit.

"And where is that lake?" Gwaine asked and sit beside of him.

"Everywhere, and nowhere. I never thought about how Freya became one of the Maiden. But, I found it out today." There was bitter tone in his voice.

"So, that's the reason why we are drunk? Or is there something else? And who is Freya?" Gwaine was curious.

"Freya was my bride. She died. And my godfather Afallach, the king of Avalon, took her that we can someday be together again."

"Oh, that is so lovely." Gwaine hugged his friend. "Yes, that we can celebrate. Drink Merlin, drink. To our loved ones!" Gwaine lifted the cup. And fell backward. Merlin stared him. Gwaine was out of cold.

"To our family."

And Merlin drink his toast.

* * *

><p><em>Okay. I took liberties again. But, Arthur's legend is so complex and comprehensive. I hope that you will still like this version<em>. _Do you want to know something more? If so, let me know, or I end this after the next chapter. Anyone? Mamzelle? You always, always say something what make me do more and more. It's kind of annoying but also so fun when I got so much inspiration because someone wants to know more._


	7. Mother and son

It was the highest rampart in the castle and of course it was the place where Hunith found her son.

"Are you alright Merlin?" Hunith asked. Merlin's smile was hard to read. There was lot of emotions.

"First I got to know that my father was Dragonlord and then he died. That's nothing. Now I know that Arthur is my little cousin and I'm the oldest hair of the Fisher King. I though, not bad, I just have to do my job. My destiny and so. And then I got to know that my mother's grandfather is still alive. Is it correct to say so about him? He is ruler of the Underworld though. So no, I'm not alright. But I will be, it was just much to handle. All of this." Merlin spread his arms and they looked the snowy land what spread before them.

"Your kingdom." Hunith sounded so proud.

"My kingdom." Merlin sighed. "Will you stay mother?"

"I stay as long you need me." Hunith wrapped her arms around her son and hugged him. Merlin put his own hands over his mother's shoulders and watched how the snow landed over the castle.

"Isn't this snowfall never ceases ?"

* * *

><p><em>And that's it. This was the transition before I star to do the proper sequel.<em>

_When I wrote this I got the inspiration for this from the books The Chronicles of Prydain, and The Dark Is Rising sequences. I recommend those. Both used a lot of Welsh mythology and Arthurian legend. I just love those books. _

_And, the Snow Queen is going to come back. (And I recommend that movie, The Snow Queen, although I don't know is there any English version from that. But maybe you know the story anyway.)_

_Until the next year…_


End file.
